Dark road
by Setsuri
Summary: Tom Marvolo stumbles upon the part of himself that corrupted him and traces it back to the source, only to find that reality is onlly what you make of it.


Dark Road - What leads to a beginning?  
  
Following his forgotten humanity, Tom Marvolo Riddle searched for the beginning. What had instituted his disgust with humanity, where his enveloping hatred had begun.  
Strangely enough he found it began within not only himself but every single person. He took this knowledge and traveled back in time, no not to kill Harry or anyone else but to find when this hatred first appeared and where.  
  
At every point Tom stopped he met people chatted searched the world several times over, he grew old and still millions of years before he found nothing. No sign whatsoever of Human ever being without this darkness. This horrid taint that covered his every waking moment - everyone else had it too! Why is it then that only he acted upon it, it was there, what is the difference?  
  
When he'd believed he failed reaching the previous ice age with no luck he found himself hurtled before but this time he reached a blackness beyond all he knew. This was their source the place from which humans arose, the place where the spirits were born.  
  
" Welcome Riddle, you've reached an appropriate place it seems. We have waited for you forever and yet never at all."  
  
Tom turned his head towards the voice seeing not a child nor an adult but an effigy of blackness somewhat in the shape of a human.  
  
" Who.. WHO ARE YOU! Where am I and tell me what the hell is going on!" Tom felt his temper rise simply being there with another person.. err, whatever it was. All he cared was that maybe he would be the first to do something, be remembered forever.   
  
The voice laughed " Dear Riddle, what an enigma you've caught yourself in, you puzzle the beginnings and endings where there are none. You speak of forever when you barely understand its' existence. We've waited for you, this place - these souls you created and yet you destroy them just as easily. You've made your point, immortality is harder then mortality in humans because an immortal human has no choice but to idle or be one of us."  
  
Tom stared his mouth gaping wide, what was this thing talking about [sadly, he noted both the form of the shadow and the voice were quite androgynous]. " What do you mean? How is it that you know me? Why is there this darkness inside of everyone? Why did I act upon it? What are you talking about 'creating' souls, isn't that something done by nature?   
  
"Inquisitive, very well. Creating a soul is like modeling clay. You add a little of this and a little of that and some colour and then ship it off to some body. Social conditioning will take it from there to raise the being into their destiny. Nature is us the darkness is the small amount of yourself that you put into each and every one of your creations, it is like a galactic signature.  
  
I know you because you are the best, famous for your works- humanity being one of your finest. We are ... artists, some of your creatures call us by words like god, deus, allah etc.. but nonetheless I think 'artist' is a much more refined term. We make and compare galaxies for eternity. None of us know where we come from or why we just do. It is our instinct to create, destroy, and remake life.  
  
Your reasons for acting were that the beings in your civilization 'Earth' named wizards were interfering in your natural need to destroy and remake and bastardizing your creation through giving the 'muggles' medicinal knowledge that is overpopulating and destroying the balance of your planet's spirit."  
  
  
It has been seconds since she stated that and yet I understand, I remember who and what I am and begin to fade into my true form, another black effigy. My beauty is in my creations and not myself. The humans don't interest me anymore, for as beautiful this creation may seem I believe I put far too much of myself into it. It's time for me to move on I smile a the world called Earth and say goodbye to the creation made to represent my desires, Tom's shell still stands in a forest where he had once gone to school.  
  
The shell has been turned into a statue which states:   
Whether it is forever within a minute of solitude you come across this land,   
Remember that once this place was my own.  
Forever shaped in my image,  
A shadow of you and me.  
Stand alone and wait,  
For the end or destiny.  
  
This is to serve as a reminder to his beings that once a 'god' had cared for them and held their hands but now their destiny was within their own hands, their safety, their world, their lives were up to themselves to take care of. Whether or not they'll collapse in on themselves is only their problem now.   
  
Reality is what you make of it so if ever you reach the beginning of the dark road remember that the ending is not to far off.  
  
FINIS   
  
  
An: OMG!!! It's so... serious!!!!!! Wah, I was going to write fluff about Tom and Harry as a couple and instead I get this?!? _' I think I need to get some help, maybe one of the voices in my head is a psychiatrist... solularit [ I think that is Latin for muttery muttery... my spelling sucks though so I'm not sure]. 


End file.
